Winds Toward Freedom
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Levi Ackerman and the rest of his team are Atlesian Specialists given a surprising task. Find the remains of Team ARYL that had dropped out of Atlas Academy after the Fall of Beacon. Yet when they succeed, a surprise leads to more questions than could be answered. I don't own anything.


"Find third year dropouts? Why do we need to spend energy and Lien on dropouts?" Levi asked when he was called in by Erwin Smith, someone who is a Commander under General Ironwood.

"It is their Semblances that has interested us at first," Erwin said, "However it is also because of how promising they are."

"A better explanation would be nice," Levi said.

"They were Team ARYL (Argyle), a team comprising of three Faunus and a human," Erwin said pulling up the team's profile with a girl with raven black hair and grey eyes, a white haired boy with wolf ears and golden eyes, a boy with dark purple hair and turquoise eyes and a light blue haired girl with cat ears and brown eyes that had green swirling in them. "Asra Merle, the Raven Faunus was the appointed leader, distaste for shoes used bolas when fighting that had either Fire, Ice or Wind Dust in them and Semblance involves illusions. Lowell Rosalba, the Wolf Faunus, Asra's partner, prefers solitude when not with his team, fights with gauntlets and greaves, the gauntlets containing Fire and Lightning Dust while the greaves contained Wind and Ice Dust, and Semblance involves enhancing strength for moments of the time. Yuuki Fayruz, the sole human of the team, fights with a spear/sniper combination and occasional daggers at a time, we never figured out his Semblance before his passing. Era Luce, the Cat Faunus, fights with clawed gauntlets that also double as chain scythe, Semblance involves wind manipulation. One of the teams that went to Vale for the Vytal Festival a month ago and chose to not return to Atlas Academy."

"So where would they be?" Levi asked.

"We know they haven't entered Shade or Haven," Erwin said, "However, our best guesses are Vacuo or Menagerie. With what's happened, we haven't been able to be granted permission to have intel search what remains of Vale in case they did stay there. Mistral has been wary as to whether or not to accept Atlesian Military looking for missing students either."

"So where do you want me to start?" Levi asked.

"Take your team to Vacuo, there's a ferry that is taking people to and from Vacuo and Atlas. Start there posing as if your team was on vacation. Head towards where Vale was and there should be a boat to take people to Patch where you could find an airship to Mistral. If what remains of team ARYL isn't there, take caution when heading to Menagerie," Erwin said.

"Understood, I'll inform the rest of my team this Search and Retrieve mission," Levi said before leaving.

* * *

A week later, what was left of Team ARYL was found at the outskirts of Vacuo, taken into an Atlesian Airship and the prison cells within. Lowell wouldn't say anything and Asra was extremely exhausted for some reason. Which left Era to be interrogated as to why they didn't return to Atlas.

"Levi, are you certain they didn't want to fight anymore?" Eren asked, remembering the Fall of Beacon.

"If they were then they wouldn't have fought back when we caught them," Levi responded.

"Don't forget Eren, Atlas requires time in the military for its citizens unlike the rest of the kingdoms," Hanji said looking up from an experiment that thankfully didn't involve the Grimm this time, "And all three are citizens of Atlas."

"You don't have to worry about it Eren," Mike said to their youngest teammate, "Besides Levi will be interrogating her."

"Why did you abandon Atlas?" Levi asked in frustration.

"Why can't anyone, human or Faunus, get any peace and quiet when around the Atlesian Military?" Era asked in response, boredom prominent in her voice, her brown eyes with little but noticeable green swirling within them.

"You do know you and your team are one of the few in your year that could easily become an Atlesian Specialist when they graduate from Atlas Academy?" Levi asked as a loud banging sound was heard, "Why give up on something like that?"

"The Atlesian Specialists," Era said as a loud banging sound continued only to stop for a moment, "are the REASON why my partner is DEAD!"

And with that green overtook the brown in her eyes as gust of wind filled the tiny prison cell the two were in, with Era in the center of this storm.

* * *

"What was that?" Eren asked as a loud banging sound came from the cell of Lowell Rosalba.

"He can't possibly be trying to break through the cell, we already took Team ARYL's weapons," Hanji said for a moment.

A few moments later, dents marking the cell's door, a blast of heat and electricity forced the door open and out ran Lowell Rosalba. Focused with finding the rest of his team, in the next cell over, balls of fire and electricity seem to form in front of his fists as he opens/destroys the door to the cell holding the exhausted Asra Merle. Once she is carried out of her cell on Lowell's back, hexagonal panels seemingly disappear, revealing that the two still have their weapons, hidden by Asra's Semblance.

"Where's kitten," Lowell asked in his quiet deep voice.

"I'll guide you," Asra said, raspy and exhausted.

Looking around quickly, Lowell noticed the cell separate from their cells, the one holding Era Luce.

"I sense her storm's building," Lowell said, "We have to hurry."

"You two know you're not allowed out until we return to Atlas," Mike said, "We're above open waters, there's no possible way to survive."

It didn't seem like they cared as Lowell rushed towards Era's cell, quickly dodging Eren's attack.

"It would be better if you didn't do what you're thinking about now," Hanji said, pointing one of her pistols at the pair, "our leader is currently questioning her, you wouldn't want injuring a Corporal as your crime along with going AWOL after the Fall of Beacon now, would you?"

"How long can he last without oxygen?" Asra asked, "if anything, she could use her Semblance to its full potential, whip up her own personal storm inside if she already hasn't and prioritize it so she could have enough oxygen to survive for who knows how long. Yuuki probably would have since he was helping her but we don't. Do it Lowell, we can't risk it if she starts losing oxygen as well with the state she might be in."

Without hesitation, Lowell sent a barrage of fire, ice and lightning at the door, creating an opening that Era slipped out, landing on all fours as green still dominated her eyes, winds whipping around inside as a sort of shield between what remains of Team ARYL and Levi's team. The hexagonal panels revealed her weapons as well and Asra seemed to appear better as the three now ran towards the back of the Airship.

"Do you think you'll be able to do it?" Asra asked over the winds.

"We practiced it once or twice," Era said, "I might be able to."

"We're currently over open waters, probably close to what remains of Vale, if you can do it for that long, we'll have a better chance."

"Understood," Era said, "What are you waiting for Lowell?"

With no response given, Lowell's gauntlets and greaves glowed with the Dust it held as he ran ahead, throwing Dust attacks at the back of the Airship to create an opening.

"Stop," Levi shouted, unsheathing his blades from his mobility gear he uses when fighting the Grimm, "Our orders were to retrieve you to continue your studies in Atlas. What's the use of your potential if you'll waste it elsewhere?"

The three didn't answer and jumped out of the Airship's new exit. A new gust of wind formed beneath and the three seemingly disappeared again.

"Well now what?" Eren asked.

"We start looking again, after we take this Airship in for repairs," Levi said in frustration.

Down below, Lowell and Asra watch as the Airship continues towards Atlas as Era's wind manipulation created a descending platform for them.

"That was expected," Asra said, "Although I never expect General Ironwood to send Team LEHM to retrieve dropouts."

"Team LEHM is also under the orders of Commander Erwin," Lowell said, "He must be the one behind our retrieval. Era, are you okay?"

"Fine, I think," Era said, "We're above waters close to Patch or Vale, right?"

"We might be closer to Patch," Asra said, "I remember overhearing Soleil after she and Penny fought those two Beacon jocks talking to Ruby Rose. She's from Patch. We could possibly go and see if they could lend us an Airship to go somewhere."

"A village in Anima," Lowell said, "I visited it once when I was younger. Maybe someone might recognize me and give us a place to stay."

"And we could be considered Stationed Huntsman and Huntresses," Era said with a pained smile.

"Are you sure your fine?" Asra asked.

"I still miss him," Era said, slightly holding her abdomen.

"We all do," Asra responded, "To Patch."

* * *

They were lucky to find Ruby and what remained of Team JNPR.

"So what brings you here?" Jaune asked.

"We were one of the Atlas teams during the Vytal Festival," Asra said, "We're sorry for what happened to Beacon. During the Fall of Beacon, we lost a teammate, Era's partner and we didn't want to return to Atlas yet."

"You forgot that he was also Era's boyfriend," Lowell said casting a worried look at the now pale Cat Faunus, "But aside from that, we wanted to head to Anima to one of the villages I once visited. It would be a good change of pace after everything that happened."

"I don't mean to pry but what happened to him?" Jaune asked.

"Yuuki Fayruz was the only human on our team," Era said, "We were partnered up and during our first year, we started developing feelings for each other. We weren't certain whether or not if it was serious at first until one thing led to another and it did."

"Don't forget about the Cream Pie Incident," Asra said.

"I thought we agreed to not mention it again," Era said as her cat ears flickered, "Unlike you, Lowell and I had to clean out the mess that ended up on our ears."

"Long story short those two fell in love," Lowell said before any fighting could happen, "and kept us out of our rooms more times than I'd care to count." This time glaring at the blushing Cat Faunus, "we came to Beacon during the Vytal Festival to compete and spectate. Those two apparently met a friend as they claimed and next thing Asra and I know is that they are engaged."

That was a moment when Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora noticed Era's left hand and the two almost matching rings on her ring finger.

"When Beacon fell, Yuuki died just to keep us safe," Era said, "and when we were able to evacuate, we headed to Vacuo to meet some of Asra's friends. However Atlas decided they wanted to retrieve us and we were in an Airship, escaped and ended up in Patch."

"All we want to do now is head to Anima and live in one of the villages," Lowell said.

"We're planning on heading to Haven ourselves," Ruby said.

"Maybe we'll join you until we reach our destination," Asra suggested.

"We could help with night shifts," Era suggested.

* * *

Five months later, the new Team RNJR, JNRR, Ren and Nora were debating on it at the moment, and what was left of Team ARYL had made it to the village that Lowell had visited, one of the elders did remember him as a small child, and got a job hunting down and defeating the Geist currently plaguing the area. Well except for Jaune whose sword and shield was being reforged at the moment and Era who was discovered by Team RNJR/JNRR to be around six months pregnant. When asked, Era was embarrassed, and claimed that it wasn't planned while Asra and Lowell agreed with some doubt. Female Faunus falling in heat was also one of the many things they doubted as Asra has yet to proven to be true while Era would be blushing and give an incoherent answer. So it was iffy at best.

"So what happened?" Era asked after Asra and Lowell returned from fighting the Geist. They were given a room in the local inn until they could find a place to live.

"The Geist was given the chance to become a Petra Gigas, we took an arm, it used a tree for a new arm and Rose set it on fire," Lowell said in exhaustion, "I'm just glad that the idea for Valkyrie's grenade launching hammer to channel electricity worked and that the 'team attack' as they've called it between Rose and Valkyrie worked."

"In the end, that Geist is dead," Asra said, "How about on your side? How's Yuuki Junior handling?"

"Twins actually," Era said, "the doctor that did the checkup found out it was twins. And I'm not certain if I'll be naming one of them Yuuki Junior. We can't even tell any relatives as Yuuki was an orphan who had no last name and was subjugated to things no child, human or Faunus, should endure and he only chose Fayruz because of his eyes and you know my parents are dead. I'm not sure if I want their last names to be mine or his."

"Have you decided on names yet?" Lowell asked, "So we could tell the doctor after you've passed out in exhaustion after the labor and everything."

"I was thinking on deciding after I know more about them," Era said, "Thank you Lowell, for remembering Sagiso, otherwise I might not even have my children."

"No problem, besides you've already chosen Asra and me for their godparents," Lowell said, ruffling her hair.

"I just hope they'll be healthy," Era said, "Do you think he would have been happy?"

"From every time you two had hearts in your eyes, I'll guess he would be shocked first then over the shattered moon about the fact he finally has a family," Asra said sarcastically.

"You're right, but no one has been to the moon yet as we know of," Era said, "Thanks, let's get some rest, you two are on border patrol and I'm stuck remember how to knit so I could make a blanket."

"Just enjoy this rest, before your children arrive," Asra said as the three went to bed.

* * *

Days passed and Era, learning how to cook, eventually began helping out around the inn in the kitchen whenever she wasn't tired, wanting to put her life as a Huntress behind while still practicing what she can and other times, telling stories she remembered to the younger children. Lowell, chose to live in what will become the Hunters' Barracks as soon as it was complete, not minding dedicating his life to protect Sagiso, even when the Dog Faunus Woman came from time to time to talk, bring food or learn what he did as she wanted to protect her village as he does. Asra spent her time helping around the village, defending it from the Grimm, or babysitting the children when others couldn't.

She was a part of a search and rescue party that found a group of four, twin Rabbit Faunus, a Bear Faunus and a Crow Faunus, all who were wanderers with minimal training at best. The group of Faunus decided to try living in a somewhat remote village rather than try their luck again once they've healed. The Bear Faunus, Ciar, became an apprentice for one of Sagiso's doctors, one of the Rabbit Faunus, Luna, trying her luck with becoming a blacksmith while her twin brother, Bruno, decided to help out with taking care of the village children. The Crow Faunus, Layla, chose to protect the village, working on her techniques, however she was far from over when it came to healing.

"What happened out there?" Asra asked.

"A large amount of Grimm appeared," Layla said, "and my right wing was ripped off and my left is badly broken."

"Did you ever fly?" Asra asked.

"Not really, I tried once or twice before a Nevermore or Griffon found me and found it easier to being on land," Layla said, "You're lucky you don't have wings."

"You're right," Asra said, "but I have to bind my feet with bandages to avoid injuring them. Besides the humans are never fair that they don't have shoes to accommodate my feet." With that remark, Asra added a little fake pout.

"As if, the only good looking shoes we could ever get would be those ridiculous heels with those stilettoes," Layla said laughing, "How does one even walk on those? They'd be better used as weapons."

"I could not agree more to that," Asra said, "It's almost noon, let's head to the inn for lunch, I bet that the rest of your group and my team will be there."

"Asra, I do have one question," Layla said as they walked to the inn, "How come your team only has three member? Doesn't the Huntsmen Academies divide their students into teams of four?"

"They do," Asra replied, "However, one of our teammates died during the Fall of Beacon."

"I'm sorry," Layla said quickly.

"Don't, you never even knew him," Asra said, "Don't worry, my team is coping well."

Once they reached the inn, it was almost boisterous as other villagers had joined in, some of them asking when Era's children were due. The rest of Layla's group were sitting at the bar-area with food already in front of them and for Layla. Next to them was Lowell and the Dog Faunus, Diantha as they eventually found out, with him as Era was slightly teasing the two for as she said, "payback for all the times they've done it to her and Yuuki."

"Hey Asra, Layla, how are you two?" Era said as she brought out a plate of one of Asra's favorites.

"Fine," the two Bird Faunus said before slightly blushing.

"Aww…That's adorable," Era said, "or my hormones acting up again."

"And the twins are healthy, Doc said that they're a boy and girl," Ciar said, "and that one of them is a Faunus but wouldn't say which one."

"Congratulations," Lowell said, "So have you decided on their names?"

"Hayate and Fiametta respectively," Era said, "I decided to have the last name be Fayruz-Luce so then they will have an inkling of who their father was."

"So when are they due?" Luna asked.

"In around three months," Era said.

"That is as long as the twins don't feel like coming early or later," Ciar said as Era sat down with her own plate of food.

"Preferably early if they choose to do so," Era said, "for me at least."

* * *

The following month, Team ARYL, Diantha and as the Faunus group decided to call themselves, Team BLLC (Black), became closer friends. The Hunters' Barracks was completed and Lowell, Layla and Asra chose to live there. Bruno and Luna lived in the spare apartment/room above the blacksmith's shop. Ciar chose to share house with the other apprentice the Doctor had. Era was chose to live in a simple three bedroom, two and a half bathroom cottage close to the inn with Diantha who was more than happy to babysit the twins when they came. Diantha was looking for another house in case she and Lowell start dating and possibly have children if they decided to.

At the same time, Diantha and Era were slightly plotting to have Layla and Asra together. Mostly as Era knew Asra preferred women to men and Luna slightly hinting that Layla had no preference. As of the moment, might not be working or secretly is. Then again the rest of Team BLLC and Lowell weren't entirely certain as to whether or not those two would do much other than talk.

While Diantha didn't mind with continuing the antics, while Era decided she had enough of this and was sitting in the living room reading _Violet's Garden_ again. While she wouldn't mind rereading _Ninjas of Love_ again, remembering those silly times she and Yuuki attempted to reenact the tamer parts of the book, she had a hunch Diantha had it and placed it where both Asra and Layla would find it.

"I just hope I'll get that book back," Era said, blushing as she knew Asra would recognize it as hers, then looking at her Scroll, "I still haven't watched it yet…but, I don't know."

A knock on the door brought her back to the present, when she opened it, she was surprised by the rarity of moments of seeing a blushing Lowell with a bag and guessed what it was.

"You spotted Diantha with my book?" Era asked, "Was she planning to place it for them to 'find by accident?'"

"I caught her as she was reading it, blushed as red as Rose's cloak. She's still at the Hunters' Barracks trying something else," Lowell said, "Other than returning it to you, I felt like visiting."

"Thank you, come in, Ciar and the doctor's orders to not stand around too often," Era said.

"Of course," Lowell said, heading towards the kitchen, "I know where the tea is."

"You know how sweet I like mine," Era said, "and what the Doctor's note is for the moment until my little kittens come."

It was during those few weeks, after Asra jokingly pointed out, that she started calling her children her kittens. If anything, she could start calling Lowell's children pups if he ever had any, Asra was iffy since she didn't want to look strange calling children chicks. And Diantha, Luna and Bruno remembered being called the baby names of the animals they were the Faunus of more often than children. So why not call her children her kittens, everyone in Sagiso knew she was a Cat Faunus about to have children and she'd call them that no matter if they ended up human or Faunus.

"So, how's Diantha?" Era asked as Lowell set down her cup of tea in front of her, "Failing at setting them up since we started and I decided to stop?"

"Still, but I'm not telling her it worked," Lowell said, "How have you been anyway, you seemed a little depressed when you opened the door."

"Just wondering when I'll cave in and watch the video Yuuki recorded of himself as his last message to me before the Fall of Beacon," Era said, "I've wanted to yet, I'm not sure I'm ready."

"I see," Lowell said, "We all knew what we signed up for when enrolling into Atlas Academy, "Just that higher ups tracking us down wasn't one of them. Take your time, when you want to watch it, you will and Asra and I will be there to comfort you afterwards. If I know Asra she'll find a way to get some sort of edible fish for you, even if it isn't salmon."

"Thanks Lowell," Era said.

"I'll let myself out, I still have the spare key you gave me," Lowell said as he got up and left.

* * *

"You can't possibly be serious as to have us continue searching for them to bring them back do you?" Levi asked Erwin, "You read the report, viewed the video footage from their interrogations and seen the damage they've done to the Airship."

"I've been speaking with Ironwood about the remnants of Team ARYL," Erwin said, "and with his help, speaking with the visiting headmasters of Shade and Haven as they had come here to discuss the truth of what happened to cause the Fall of Beacon before returning before the next semester begins. They've gone over Team ARYL's capabilities, combat experience and the missions they've taken."

"And?" Levi asked, crossing his arms.

"They've agreed that they can be considered Huntsman and Huntresses," Erwin said, "All that is left to do is find them to tell them the news and present them their Huntsmen licenses."

"Easier said than done," Levi said, "Especially since they aren't particularly fond of Atlesian Military, no doubt they won't trust us."

"Which is why I'll be coming as well," Erwin said, "Ironwood viewed everything as well. While he is helping Miss Schnee for the upcoming semester, he believed it would be best for them to be pardoned from the required Military time and has seen to notifying the Council and why as well as to ensure that none of this leaks out to the public."

"I see," Levi said, "Do I need to inform my team of this mission?"

"Just inform them that when the Airship is ready, we'll be leaving to find them," Erwin said, "You are dismissed."

"Of course," Levi said as he left to find his team.

When they found Team ARYL a week later in the Anima settlement of Sagiso, they were slightly surprised by the new five Faunus that were with them…and the pregnant Era.

"Before you draw your weapons," Erwin said stepping in front of Team LEHM, holding an official-looking document, "The huntsman and huntresses-in-training known as Asra Merle, Lowell Rosalba and Era Luce, or what remains of the team formerly known as Team ARYL, are from this day known to the rest of the kingdoms and the Academies of Shade, Haven, Beacon and Atlas, recognized as Huntsman and Huntresses. These three have proven to be ready for what is to come and as a representative of Ironwood, have come to present their Huntsmen licenses."

"How can we trust you?" Asra asked as she started to swing her bolas, "The team you came with were hunting us down until we decided to come here."

"And I apologize for their actions," Erwin said, "Especially now knowing Era's current condition. We do not plan on-"

Before he could finished the ground shook a little. The others of Sagiso were worried, some wondering if it was the bandits that had attacked Shion a while ago, while others thought it was more Grimm. Before long, a giant Grimm appeared, looking like it was made of a hodgepodge of boulders and trees. However what looked familiar was the bone like mask with the single eye in it.

"Another Geist?" one villager asked.

"It's not the same as the one before," Lowell said, "It's not the one the traveling huntsman team took down."

"What do we do?" Bruno asked, "We can't evacuate everyone, they're scared of the Grimm at the moment which will attrack more if not worse Grimm here."

"I have an idea," Era said looking at Asra, "I'll use my semblance to contain it, have someone shoot Fire and Lightning Dust Rounds into and at the Geist. That should wear down its false body until it has to leave and someone can shoot it for the kill and I'll stop using my semblance."

"If you can do it and be safe then do it," Asra said, "Ciar, Bruno, help her remain steady in case she looks like exhausted and about to pass out. Diantha, Luna, make sure no in is in the way to get injured. Lowell, prepare to fire the Dust as soon as Era start using her semblance. Layla, you've been training with snipers recently to be proven decent shooting moving targets, get onto a rooftop or balcony and be prepared to shoot it before it decides to possess something else. Commander Erwin, I believe you and the other Atlesian Military you've brought with you can protect the borders from any incoming Grimm or bandits "

"Of course Miss Merle," Erwin said before commanding the Atlesian Huntsmen, Huntresses, and Atlesian Military to its positions.

"Don't worry about it yet," Layla said before she went up onto a roof with her eyes looking blank, "If this doesn't work out soon then, you can worry. Send a few first just in case though."

There, with Erwin, Team LEHM and some of the brave citizens of Sagiso was there to watch Era in action. Her eyes, which has mostly been brown with little hints of green from time to time, began to shift to green as the winds began to pick up. Soon she controlled tornado confines the Geist in place, any chance of it trying to leave left behind tiny nicks on its false body.

"Now Lowell," Asra said and Lowell began firing the Fire and Lightning Dust bullets from his greaves.

Some parts that were trees were catching on fire while the parts that were boulders began to chip away. Era shifted the tornado so the Geist remained trapped and oxygen can still be fed into its center.

"Are you okay Era?" Ciar asked as he tried to see if she was okay.

"I think for now," Era said as her eyes were mostly green.

"It's almost leaving its false body," Lowell said.

Soon, the false body was mostly destroyed but enough for the Geist to leave it. Era stopped using her semblance and seemed to slightly collapse as Layla shot the Geist and killed it.

"Era, are you okay?" Ciar asked once more.

"It hurts a little," Era said as she held her abdomen.

"We need to take her to the doctor's clinic just in case," Ciar said as Lowell carried her bridal style, mindful of Era and her unborn children.

At the clinic, they discovered that Era had gone into labor. Everyone except for Ciar and Era's teammates were outside of the soundproofed room waiting for the news. Diantha had quickly used her newfound semblance of creating a projection she could use to spy in places she normally wouldn't have been able to get into. When she was back to being herself, she was red as a tomato from the blush. What they got out of her later after the blushing stopped was that Ciar and the doctor were doing their duties, Asra was cheering her on to give birth to the twins, Lowell's hand was badly broken and Era had a vast vocabulary when it came to swearing and cursing that she had picked up over the years.

Hours later, Asra and Lowell came out announcing that the twins were born and healthy.

"Lowell, get back here if you want me to heal your hand," Ciar said as he stepped out.

"Don't blame me," Lowell said as he held his broken hand out to Ciar's which started to glow a little, "Asra is all too happy about Era's children being born and didn't have to deal with having her hand broken."

"So when do the visiting hours start?" Luna asked.

"Give her a few days to rest and bond with her children," Ciar said, "Then you can visit. That being said, I believe that Era has proven that most female Faunus are protective of her young ones so maybe a week."

"I'll be back soon enough," Lowell said, "Era asked me to get her Scroll for her. Although she didn't tell me where she left it so it might take a day or two in case I have to clean up a mess I make."

* * *

Days past as the Atlesian Military helped 'Team BLLC' and Diantha with combat training they may need in future encounters.

"Levi," Erwin said, "If you have any free time, would you mind giving Era her Huntress License?"

"Of course," Levi said, taking the license and heading to the doctor's clinic.

"Your Corporal Levi right?" the bear Faunus, Ciar asked, "Do you need any help?"

"Where can I find Era Luce?" Levi asked, "She still needs her huntress license."

"Of course," Ciar said, "She's in the room that's the third door on the left."

Thanking Ciar, Levi follows his directions to Era's room. Before he has a chance to knock, he hears the voice of the only casualty of Team ARYL.

 _"Okay first attempt. Can't be that hard can it, say the final message in case I die. Scratch that, it's not as easy as I thought. I need to start over."_

A small hint of laughter before it sounded like someone was scrolling through their Scroll.

 _"Okay, second attempt. I've already sent the first attempt, I can do better than that…I think. Era, you already know how I've always felt about you, from the beginning until now. Wait…too cheesy, I need to start over."_

 _"I can do this, how hard is it to create a message for loved ones after you die? Because apparently it's harder than it seems and too easily to be sentimental. I guess this is the reason you wanted me to do this, huh Era? So we'd at least have some sort of happiness if everything goes undone and Grimm overrun Remnant. Then again, this could lead to the surviving one of us to depression and suicide, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I need to start this over."_

 _"Era, no matter what had happened, no matter whatever regrets I may have, you are not one of them. You of all people, are the only one I have ever trusted with my greatest secret. And I'm glad, that I told you otherwise, I might not have chosen to live this long. At first it was only to help you control your semblance so you wouldn't become the Witch of the Squall as the humans of Atlas have been spreading rumors about._

 _"Yet over time, as you said when I first confessed, I grew attached to you. You are the only one I've ever been able to trust ever since that incident years ago. You even helped me during the last Vytal Festival in Vacuo with the tattoo to cover up the last remnants of the incident to calm me down._

 _"And now two years later, we're going for another Vytal Festival, this time in Vale. We've talked about how it might go down yet no matter what, I hope we live on towards whatever future will lead us to. After everything that has happened, to me, you are my beacon. And no matter what happens, I'll always love you…That's still cheesy no matter how heartfelt it was. I'll redo it after the Vytal Festival."_

Afterward, with no hint of another recording, Levi knocked on the door, hearing a faint "come in," he opened it, seeing Era with a tear-stained face, her twins close to her and her Scroll in her hand.

"Corporal Levi," Era said in some surprise, "What do you need?"

"Erwin never gave you your Huntress License before that Geist came in," Levi said, "He asked me to deliver it to you for him."

"Any other reason?" Era asked before sighing, "You must have eavesdropped on what I was watching earlier. I'm assuming you have questions."

"What incident was he in?" Levi asked.

"A controversial experimental one," Era said, "It happened to a few Faunus we had met in the Vytal Festival that was before the Fall of Beacon. Whether they were fanatics or actually scientists that did the initial experiments, we don't know. What they were attempting to do was recreate the Maidens' supposed powers or that of the Silver-Eyed Warriors. And in some ways, it both failed and succeeded."

"Failed and Succeeded?" Levi asked.

"Failed as it didn't do what they wanted yet succeeded in creating artificial semblances," Era said, "I'm not giving any names, they just want to live their lives without being looked at as lab rats."

"And how does Yuuki fit into this?" Levi asked.

"According to him, some high up Atlas person found out about it even with most of the data destroyed," Era said, "Thought that it didn't work because the subjects were Faunus so tried it on the few human orphans he could get his hands on. The only surviving one however was Yuuki. The others died, Yuuki killed him with the syringe full of Lightning Dust and found out he could temporarily take away a person's ability to use their semblance as long as he knows what that semblance was."

"How could anyone else not know about it?" Levi said.

"It was on the news of how that Atlesian's death was a tragedy of unknown cause and his plight of insanity," Era said, "They were able to identify the others but never knew of Yuuki because he disappeared. According to him, since he only knew his first name, a Snake Faunus who nursed him back to health decided that his last name should by Fayruz because of his eyes. Since he was technically a citizen of Atlas, he went to Atlas Academy. When Team ARYL was first formed, he seemed empty most of the time and I had no control over my semblance to my professors' dismay. And as you heard he helped me control my semblance and now I have his twins and all that I can hope for is that they're healthy."

"Era, are you up?" Ciar said as he walked in, "the doctor wants to make some last minute tests to see if the twins are okay."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Era said, "You take Fiametta, I'll take Hayate."

"Of course," Ciar said as they left the room with the children.

* * *

"Levi, why are we heading to Mistral for vacation?" Eren asked his partner as the Airship took them out of Atlas.

"What's wrong with heading out of the kingdom?" Levi asked, "Besides we're not heading to Mistral, just a village in Anima."

"Which village are we heading to then?" Eren asked.

"You'll know it when we get there," Levi said flicking a finger and the younger huntsman's forehead.

When the airship landed, Eren noticed they were in Sagiso once more and surprised by how long it has lasted since their last visit. Although he didn't mind the notable changes such as improved defenses for the village and the improved Scroll Signal.

"It's great to see you again," Lowell, whom apparently was in charge of defenses, said.

"We needed a break from the Atlesian aristocrats," Levi said, "They're more annoying than a flock of tiny Nevermores."

"That is understandable, hopefully they don't try to move here and create a new Atlesian settlement here especially with the remains of Oniyuri miles in the north," Lowell said, "Would you need help with lodgings or are you going to live in the airship?"

"Lodgings would be appreciated," Levi said, "The airship only came to drop us off and head back to Atlas. Another one will be coming in a month to pick us up."

"I understand," Lowell said, "Juniper, take over my patrol until I return from escorting these two to an inn."

"Of course sir," Juniper said as she left to do her duties.

"If you would please follow me," Lowell said.

"This place really changed in five years," Eren said as he looked around.

"Has it? I couldn't tell," Lowell said, "Of course there are those who've made it here since Vale's initial fall and have found a place to stay here or chose to move ahead to rebuild Shion or actually complete Oniyuri. The elders are debating on whether it is safe to expand Sagiso's borders of course but the population count doesn't make it necessary yet. The huntsmen and huntresses in training that choose to reside here or decide to take a break from traveling have been helped with the training regimen that you had given Team BLLC and Diantha."

"So how is Diantha?" Eren asked.

"My wife is expecting our first child. Ciar's uncertain whether or not it will end up as a Canine Faunus or end up as a completely random Faunus since Diantha is a Dog Faunus and I'm a Wolf Faunus but hopefully we'll have a Canine Faunus with how close a dog and wolf's DNA is and the fact that some Atlesian Aristocrat was on the news because his 'pet' wolfdog killed the family and left no heir to whatever family fortune was left behind," Lowell said, "Other than that, Asra and Layla are considering whether or not to adopt a child, Bruno is in charge of an orphanage, Luna is in charge of her own forge and still works under the blacksmith that taught her the trade and Ciar came back a year ago from Mistral and is now a trained doctor and surgeon recognized by the kingdom."

"So how are Era and the twins?" Levi asked.

"She's managing well and technically runs the inn when her boss is busy," Lowell said, "And the twins are healthy as ever. Their auras were accidentally unlocked two…three years ago and Fiametta was the one born with a wind manipulation semblance like Era while Hayate has a water and fire manipulation semblance. Which is good since in Era's words, 'he can put his own fires out' not that she would make him of course. So far those two are making remarkable progress with control on their semblances. Ah we're here."

Before Lowell can even knock on the door, it opened and two small blue and purple blurs attacked Lowell shouting, "Uncle Lowell!"

"Easy you two," Lowell said chuckling as the blurs turned out to be a human and Faunus children, Era's twins, "There's someone who might be interested in you."

When they stood in front of the two Atlesian soldiers looking up with bright eyes, Levi noted the differences between the twins. Fiametta had long purple hair like Yuuki's while Hayate had equally long light blue hair like Era's, both kept their hair in a ponytail with Hayate not caring that his Cat ears were there for all to see. What interested Levi, as did with Ozpin when he was still around, was the children's eyes, they were dichromatic. Fiametta's eyes were turquoise around the iris until it bleed into brown closer to the sclera while Hayate's were brown around the iris until it bleed into turquoise.

"Well you two have grown since I've last seen you," Levi said, kneeling down and giving the twins one of his rare smiles.

"Who are you mister?" Fiametta asked.

"Corporal Levi, Eren," Era said opening the door further, "It's nice seeing you again. Atlesian Aristocrats vying for your attention again?"

"There isn't anything else for them to do with Atlas's reputation lower than Menagerie's after the crisis was taken care of, and they still think they're better than everyone else," Levi said, "Team ARYL was smart enough to leave when they had the chance."

"It's not like we had anything better to do other than listen to Jacques boast about his so-called goodwill to the Faunus," Era said, "Why don't you and Eren come in, your room is already ready for you two. You know which one it is."

"Mama? Who are they?" Hayate asked for his older twin as Eren and Levi left for their room.

"I'll tell you the full story when your older," Era said hugging her twins, wishing Yuuki was still around to see them, "but to shorten the story for now, they are technically the reason why we live in Sagiso rather than Atlas."

* * *

 **A/N: This was mostly from boredom and a random idea I decided to write out than work on my other stories. Yuuki is slightly connected to Roxanne and Tatsuya but not going into full detail until I write out their backstories. The village from** ** _The Next Step_** **doesn't exactly have an official name yet and so far, most of the settlements' names are the Romanji for flower names, I chose Sagiso for the unnamed village as its meaning in Japan's language of flowers is 'my thoughts will follow you into your dreams'. Although I'm not certain what the village's name will be, for now for me, it's Sagiso.**


End file.
